9th Maine Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 9th Maine Volunteer Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 9th Maine Infantry was organized in Augusta, Maine and mustered in for a three year enlistment on September 22, 1861. The regiment was attached to Wright's 3rd Brigade, Sherman's South Carolina Expeditionary Corps, to February 1862. Fernandina, Florida, Department of the South, to January 1863. District of Hilton Head, South Carolina, X Corps, Department of the South, to June 1863. St. Helena Island, South Carolina, to July 1863. 2nd Brigade, Folly Island, South Carolina, X Corps, July 1863. 2nd Brigade. Morris Island, South Carolina, X Corps, to August 1863. 1st Brigade, Morris Island, South Carolina, X Corps, to April 1864. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, X Corps, Army of the James, Department of Virginia and North Carolina, to May 1864. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XVIII Corps, to June 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, X Corps, to December 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XXIV Corps, to March 1865. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, X Corps, Army of the Ohio, to July 1865. The 9th Maine Infantry mustered out of service July 13, 1865. Detailed service Left Maine for Washington, D.C., September 24, and camped at Bladensburg, Md., Defenses of Washington, September 26-October 8. Moved to Annapolis, Md., October 8. Expedition to Port Royal, S.C., October 21-November 7, 1861. Capture of Forts Walker and Beauregard, Port Royal Harbor, November 7. Hilton Head November 8. Duty at Hilton Head until January 29, 1862. Expedition to Warsaw Sound January 29-March 1. Expedition to Florida February 25-March 5. Occupation of Fernandina, Fla., March 5, and duty there until January 1863. Near Fernandina April 10, 1862 (Company I). Moved to Hilton Head, S.C., January 1863, and duty there until June, and at St. Helena Island until July. Moved to Folly Island, S.C., July 4. Attack on Morris Island July 10. Assaults on Fort Wagner, Morris Island, July 11 and 18. Siege operations against Forts Wagner and Gregg, Morris Island, and Fort Sumter and Charleston July 11-September 7. Capture of Forts Wagner and Gregg September 7. Occupation of Black Island until January 1864. Veterans on furlough February and March. Non-veterans duty on Morris Island until April, then moved to Gloucester Point, Va. Veterans rejoined April 28. Butler's operations on south side of James River and against Petersburg and Richmond May 4–27. Occupation of City Point and Bermuda Hundred, Va., May 5. Port Walthal Junction. Chester Station, May 6–7. Arrowfield Church May 9. Operations against Fort Darling May 12–16. Drury's Bluff May 14–16. Bermuda Hundred May 16–27. Moved to White House, then to Cold Harbor May 27-June 1. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 15–19. Siege of Petersburg and Richmond June 16, 1864 to February 1865. Mine Explosion, Petersburg, July 30, 1864. Demonstration north of James River August 13–26. Strawberry Plains, Deep Bottom, August 14–18, Bermuda Hundred August 24–25. In trenches before Petersburg until September 25. Non-veterans left front September 21 and mustered out September 27, 1864. New Market Heights September 28–29. Chaffin's Farm September 29–30. Charles City Cross Roads October 1. Fair Oaks October 27–28. Duty on north side of James until February 1865. Rejoined brigade at Fort Fisher, N.C. Cape Fear entrenchment's February 11–12. Fort Anderson February 18–20. Capture of Wilmington February 22. Advance on Goldsboro March G-21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 21. Advance on Raleigh April 10–13. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnson and his army. Duty in North Carolina until July. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 421 men during service; 10 officers and 172 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 3 officers and 236 enlisted men died of disease. See also * List of Maine Civil War units * Maine in the American Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Raye, John L. Island Sacrifice (East Machias, ME: Dutch Island Press), 1993. ISBN 0-934881-22-7 concerns the Morris Island Campaign ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 9th Maine Volunteer Infantry Regiment